The overall goal of this proposal is to identify the repertoire of adhesin-encoding genes present in the B. pseudomallei genome and to determine their roles in adherence to oral and respiratory epithelial tissues. B. pseudomallei mutants, containing single and multiple mutations in each of the adhesin operons, will be analyzed in collaboration with Dr. Peggy Cotter (Project 2) using mouse models to assess the roles of adhesins in pathogenesis. This work will have direct application to the development of an effective vaccine against melioidosis.